I loathe you, or is it love??
by notquitegone
Summary: ~*~ l/j love/hate... now complete.. Epilogue added ~*~
1. Blue Hair ?!

I loathe you, or is it love

I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Blue Hair?!  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Well. Here I am, up in my dorm, the first day of school. Bella, Libby, Shari and Amber are asleep. Everything's gone fine today- apart from that... that... well, asshole Potter and his equally stupid friends Sirius and Peter tricking me. I'm so glad to get back to Hogwarts, especially when Petunia is soooo horrible to me all summer. It's been a loooong summer holiday, not seeing Bella or Shari and only having my PARENTS to communicate with. I've even missed Severus Snape's greasy hair!  
I'm so glad to be back at Hogwarts, diary. I know I've said it before, but its true. I've missed EVERYTHING about Hogwarts: the meals, the ghosts, the classes and most of all... my friends. Actually, that's not quite truer. There is one thing-one PERSON to be specific. I have not missed James Potter one little bit. I hate everything about him... his stupid grin, his arrogant personality, his ridiculous personality, and anything else about him, right down to his smelly trainers.  
And the cheek of him, diary! You'll never guess what he did to me, diary. Him and Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew is too thick for any of that, and Remus is nice. But anyway, guess what he did!! He turned my hair blue!! BLUE! Can you believe it?  
Luckily, I knew the reverse charm, but the humiliation!! BLUE! I can assure you diary, he WILL pay. Well, its past midnight, diary. I should go to sleep.  
  
G'night,  
Lily xxx  
  
  
  
When Lily woke up that morning, she got dressed and when down to breakfast with Arabella Figg, her best friend. A fifth passed them two fourth year timetables, band they munched on toast while looking at them.  
"Well, today's not bad. Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA and... oh no! Potions with the Slytherins!  
We had them in second year remember?" said Arabella, gloomily.  
"Yeah. Well, three ok one bad. It's not ABSOLUTELY terrible, is it?" reasoned Lily.  
"You're right," said Arabella adapting a dreamy look. "Sirius can cheer us up."  
"ARABELLA FIGG!!" Lily exploded. "How can you even THINK of Sirius Black after what he did to me yesterday?"  
"Ahh, shut up," said Arabella. "You're in love with James Potter, so stop pointing out the splinter in my eye and look at the plank of wood in your own, sister," she continued.  
"I do not like that CREEP Bella, so don't even go there" said Lily frostily.  
"Whatever Evans!" retorted Bella.  
At that moment Sirius, James, Remus and Peter (A/N: Ugh! Peter! Ugh!) Reached the table and sat down.  
"Hi Lily!" said James brightly. "I notice your hair is red again!"  
"No thanks to YOU, Potter" growled Lily.  
James opened his mouth to retort, but Sirius had started to speak, so he shut it again.  
"Arabella!" started Sirius brightly, much like James. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Hogsmeade trip that a prefect told me about?"  
"Of course, Sirius!" squealed Arabella excitedly. "I'd love to!"  
Lily was shocked she too opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut it again. She satisfied herself with giving Bella a reproachful look. As she had finished her breakfast, she said goodbye to Bella, got up and left for her dorm.

Continued soon…..


	2. Bella, how could you?!

I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
Chapter two: Bella, how could you?!  
  
  
  
Lily was fuming. As she slammed shut the door of her dorm, she sat down on her bed and pulled the curtains over. There was still half an hour to Transfiguration, and Lily was glad of it. She could write in her diary before having to face both Arabella and transfiguration (Lily's best subject was Charms).  
She pulled out her diary and started to write.  
  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Argh! I am SOOOOO annoyed at Arabella!! First of all she says I like Potter! Come on diary, James bloody Potter? Please! I deserve a LITTLE more respect than that!  
And diary, as if that wasn't enough to make me angry, she goes and practically hero-worships idiots best friend! (The idiot would Potter) Hello, diary...you guessed yet? Sirius!! Sirius Black, the one who helped with the blue hair! Well, maybe it's just me being stupid? Am I over-reacting a little? Maybe...I mean, diary.... Remus would be fine, but Sirius? The only person Arabella could go out with which would hurt me more would be James Potter. Which isn't saying much. And let's face it, Arabella is NOT that stupid.   
Or at least...I hope not. But maybe she is, I mean where would she get the idea that I like Potter? Uh-oh.... Has Arabella been taking too much Chocolate Frogs? She gets high on them... But no, I don't think she has.... No, of course she won't have, I'm just being silly as usual... well maybe it's me being silly? But there is no way I approve of stupid, meaningless, time-wasting and totally FOOLISH pranks, diary. Oops...got to go! Charms is in five minutes and I wouldn't want to miss the first lesson back, cos Charms is after Transfiguration and I don't want to be kept back...cos Charms is easily the coolest subject! Well, flying is good, but its not going to get me a job as an auror or in the Ministry is it?  
I might forgive Bella.... after all, there's no accounting for taste...  
Yours, (although still slightly angry)  
Lily  
xxx  
  
Meanwhile, James and Sirius were walking leisurely to Transfiguration, talking about.... Well, it wasn't a deep and meaningful conversation...  
"Common sense, Prongs, my common sense!" said Sirius.  
"What common sense?" replied James. "You don't have any common sense! And neither do I! We pride on it, remember?"  
"Oh..." replied Sirius airily, "It's not MY common sense..." I just borrowed it off Remus." And they both burst into laughter and walked into Transfiguration.  
  
Lily entered the Transfiguration classroom a few minutes after James and Sirius and found Arabella, who was saving her a seat in the middle of the class. To Lily's dismay, James and Sirius were at the table in front of them. Taking a deep breath, Lily walked over to Arabella, who was in an animated conversation with Sirius, and smiled.  
"Hey!" said Arabella. "You'll never guess what!!"   
Lily was afraid she knew what was coming, but decided that maybe Sirius wasn't as bad as James, and that she could be totally wrong.  
Unfortunately for Lily, Arabella said very excitedly: "Sirius and I are going out with each other!!"   
Lily smiled, and said, with great difficulty, "that's great!"  
Bella grinned back, and started to say something, but Professor McGonnagal had walked into the room so she shut her mouth again. As McGonnagal gave her usual talking and then set them to work trying to transfigure goblets into knifes. Lily was hopeless at Transfiguration. As she tried desperately to get her goblet to change not just to silver but to a knife again, she saw with annoyance that James Potter had already got a nice shiny knife. Arabella was halfway there with hers and had managed to get it to change shape when the bell rang.   
As Lily was about to leave, Professor McGonnagal asked her to stay behind. Lily noticed that James and Sirius were still messing around, appearing to be in no hurry to get to Charms. Lily thought she knew why, James was as bad at Charms as she was at Transfiguration. McGonnagal told Lily she would like her to have someone help her in Charms. Lily was a little hurt, but on the whole not very surprised. She hoped that Professor McGonagall would suggest Arabella...  
"I think your coach should be...Potter." Said McGonagall. She was unable to not notice the look of sheer stubbornness that had appeared on Lily's face.   
"I'm sorry, Miss Evans," said McGonagall briskly. She continued: "In return for his help in Transfiguration coaching, Professor Flitwick and I have decided you will coach James in Charms." Lily was astounded. Potter and her, having to spend at least...how long was it going to be?   
"Two hours a week should do it," said McGonnagal, as if in answer to her thoughts. She called over Potter and told him what she had just told Lily. Lily wondered why she hadn't told them both at once...  
  
  
What do you think??  
Should I write more? Is it terrible?  
Please review and tell me! Flames welcome!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few of the characters, and the plot.  
  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
PLEASE?? 


	3. To think is to know...

I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: To think is to know..  
  
  
James' reaction was milder than Lily's. He looked surprised, cocked his head to one side, as if thinking, and then nodded. Much as she hated Potter, she couldn't help admiring his reaction. Lily, seeing she had no option but to nod, nodded.  
"Good." Said McGonnagal, "you can fix up when you want to do it yourselves. Right, you'd better hurry or you'll be late for Charms."  
Lily and James walked out of the classroom, shut the door behind them and started to walk. James said nothing. Lily decided something needed to be said on the matter.  
"Well, Potter, I don't want to work with you but it seems as if it's the only option. Any night apart from quidditch practices will be fine with me."  
"Er, how about tonight?" said James, blushing.   
"What?" thought Lily. She did a double take. Sure enough, James Potter was blushing! Although she didn't know why, Lily blushed too.  
"Okay," stammered Lily. She was stammering? "Why??" thought Lily. This was soooo unlike them both! They both started off for Charms, and Lily remembered that she hated James, but wasn't feeling any hatred towards him. She was wondering if she was ill, when they arrived outside Charms. Fortunately, they weren't late. James stopped to let Lily through, something he had never done before in his life. Usually, he just stuck out his tongue and tried to make to the door before Lily did.  
Lily was feeling more and more surprised at James' actions. She decided that he was probably trying to make up for his prank, and thought (A/n: wasn't she doing a lot of thinking?) that it was about time.  
After Professor Flitwick had set them to work, Lily, being ahead of everyone else, had time to think. She wondered if James would be able to help her in Transfiguration, and if she would be able to help him in Charms. When Charms finished (and it was far to quickly for Lily's liking), the class made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Lily had already explained to Arabella about the tutoring, and Lily wolfed down lunch and went to the library to delve out some Charms books and to get her Transfiguration ones.  
When Lily had researched what she thought could help her, she walked up to Gryffindor tower and found Arabella talking to Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. She sat down and was soon joining in the conversation, forgetting about all her hatred for James and Sirius.  
When it as time to go to their next lesson, Lily found she had thoroughly enjoyed the long talk her, Arabella and the gang had had about Quidditch. Lily arrived at the Potions classroom and smiled at the Potions teacher, Professor Linear. Professor Linear was a good teacher who showed no favouritism and like all students, even the Slytherins, although she did not tolerate rudeness or unpleasantness of any kind.  
Lily and Arabella chose their seats, in the middle, and found James and Sirius beside them, with Remus and Peter on the other side. The class listened to Professor Linear talk for a while and then started on making potions. As Lily and Arabella talked, they could hear Lucius Malfoy and Snape talking to each other very loudly about their holidays in wherever it was they had gone. Lily detested Snape and Malfoy. She was telling Arabella this when she caught some of James and Sirius' conversation.   
"Yeah lets do it tomorrow," said James.  
"Snape and Malfoy won't know what's hit 'em" grinned Sirius.  
Lily wondered what prank James and Sirius were going to play on the terrible two (which was what Lily liked to call them), and for once didn't feel inclined to tell them that playing tricks was against the rules, even if it was Snape and Malfoy. Before Lily could stop herself, she was admiring James again... "Argh" she thought, "I do like him now but this is just going too far..." She shook the thought out of her head and carried on with her potion.  
Before Lily knew it, it was 8:00, and time for Lily and James to tutor. They had arranged to meet in the common room. Sure enough when Lily gave the password "Lemon Milkshakes" to the Fat Lady, and clambered through the portrait hole, there was James, a pile of textbooks bedside him, and one on his lap reading by a table in the corner. Lily felt a rush of nervousness, though she did not know why. She took a deep breath, and marched over to where James was sitting.  
  
"Hi, Lily" he said, looking up and smiling. (A/N: from now on, anything in * stars * are thoughts, okay people?)  
*Wow, * thought James...* you could lost in those eyes for sure. * He glanced up and down at Lily, and wondered he hadn't noticed how very pretty she was.   
Lily, in the mean time, was wondering what in God's earth James was doing.  
"Potter!" she said in a cold voice, making James jump. "What are you doing? Are you going to let me sit down so we can get on with this, or are you just going to carry on staring into space?"  
"Sorry," replied James in a sheepish voice...   
  
  
  
Well, there you go! What do you think is gonna happen?? Will James and Lily get together? Give me your opinion in the tremendous review you are about to write.... Hint hint....  
  
See ya! 


	4. Tutoring can make a difference...

I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
  
Chapter four: tutoring can make a difference...  
  
  
"Lets sit down," said James, regaining his usual character. "What shall we start with?"  
"I don't mind," replied Lily.   
"We might as well begin with Charms, because I'm worse at Transfiguration than you are at Charms," continued Lily, feeling pain because she had just admitted to James Potter that he was cleverer than her in some respect.  
It was, after three years of trying to beat each other in everything, making her ache with self-pity. James appeared not to have noticed.   
"Okay," he said, "Right. I have problems with quite a few things, but mostly particular Charms. I'm not very good at the Summoning Charm, can we practice that?" he finished, looking at her as if he wasn't sure he was going about the right way of talking to Lily.  
At this look, Lily gazed at James in surprise. * Did he just look at me as if he wanted to please me? * She thought, doubting it. This was, of course, James Potter... He soo wouldn't do that! She busied herself with teaching James all the useful tricks of the Summoning Charm.  
  
Precisely one hour and five minutes later, after Lily had put countless numbers of small objects in hard to find paper, and had been laying heavy objects around the interested people in the common room, James had mastered the Summoning Charm. They decided that they would do a further hour of Charms- tutoring another day, and decided for the last hour they would get started on Transfiguration.   
  
Lily could scarcely believe how well James and her were getting on. It seemed, that for the hour that had spent together, they were the best of friends. Lily couldn't understand for the life of her where all the bitchiness (from herself) and arrogance had gone (from James).  
  
Meanwhile, *what is going on here? Lily has given up her Miss Snob act...If I didn't know better, I'd say she fancied me!* thought James. He considered this fact with great interest, and decided that him and Lily were actually starting to like each other, in a friendly way. About time, he thought. *I was getting sick of all that hatred... And besides, now the gang can concentrate on Malfoy and Snape... that idea of Sirius' was the coolest!* James produced a load of textbooks, Lily pointed out her weak points, and the two of them set down to work.   
  
Across the common room, Sirius and Arabella were watching the former enemies with interest.   
"What should we do?" asked Arabella, glancing at Sirius, expecting him to be full of ideas. Surprisingly, Sirius wasn't. He gazed over at them, appearing thoughtful.  
"Blackmail?" he suggested.   
"Sirius Black!" exclaimed Arabella. "Hw could you say that! Like they'd ever fall for that.... They're far too brainy, unfortunately."   
Sirius, who had been expecting something along the lines of "How could you do that to your own friends?" looked pleased, and started to flirt with Arabella.   
After a while, they had both completely forgotten about James and Lily, and were playing some silly game.  
  
Lily was doing extremely well with her Transfiguration. She had, once James had explained it thoroughly, caught on to the Switching Spell after only half an hour. With ten minutes to go, James and Lily had given up on doing anything else, and were talking heatedly about Quidditch. Both Lily and James were Chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team.   
*Oh my god,* thought Lily. *This can't be happening. Here I am, having a rational conversation with James! Maybe he's not as bad as I thought...* Lily found herself thinking... She carried on talking with James, ignoring her thoughts, and found he could be a pleasant person at times...  
  
That night, Lily awoke suddenly. She had had a strange dream... It was about her and James... going out together... Lily, for the 2nd time in just a few days worried if she was well. She decided it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare! Potter would never want to go out with her, and neither would she! *I wouldn't* she thought defiantly. *Would I?* He was so nice to me today, wasn't he? Though sure it was a dream and nothing else, Lily fell into an uneasy sleep and dreamed of pink elephants....  
  
  
  
Well, there you go! Two chapters up in one day... sheesh! Please review it, all flames are welcome, and great thanks to everyone who gives a nice review... I've only had 24 :( Make my day... please? 


	5. Hogsmeade and feelings

I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
Chapter five: Hogsmeade and feelings  
  
  
  
James woke up early the next morning. He clambered put of bed, got dressed, and headed down to the common room. He didn't bother to try to wake up the other three, not even James shouting   
"Snape!! Snape in his underpants!" would have had any effect. Not, of course, that it was their secret desires to see Snape in his underpants, but James could've bet that they would have summoned cameras pretty quickly!  
  
When James reached the common room, he saw Lily already down there, looking through a couple of Transfiguration books that James had lent her. As he crossed the room, Lily looked up and smiled. To James' surprise, he felt a jolt somewhere in the region of his stomach, and before he could stop them, his thoughts had said *Man is she sexy when she smiles!* Ignoring his brain, he sat down beside Lily and they talked till it was time to go to breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, the lessons flew by. Soon it was 6:00, and everyone was down in the great hall having tea. James was busy staring at Lily, when a mischievous voice interrupted his...thoughts.  
"Go on Prongs!" said Sirius, the expression o his face a knowing one.  
"Huh?" answered James, jumping and staring at Sirius with a look of annoyance on his face.   
"Ask Lily to go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend" replied Sirius, as though what he had said was blatantly obvious.   
"Dumbledore said there was gonna be one. It's a first weekend back kind of thing."  
"Oh, yeah" scoffed James, looking once again down the table where Lily and Arabella were having an animated discussion.  
"She'd never say yes, and anyway, what about Jody McCann?"  
Jody was a very pretty Ravenclaw, who James had developed an interest in last year. Sirius told James that Jody was a tart, a goner, and if James didn't ask Lily out, Sirius would do the honours. Remembering the last time Sirius had asked a girl out for James (the girl had like James in the first place, but had somehow changed her mind after Sirius had finished), decided to do it himself.  
  
One hour later, at 7:00, James headed over to the corner where Lily was sitting at a table with Arabella doing homework   
"Lily?" asked James awkwardly.   
*Oh my god* he thought in despair. *I'm.... nervous Lord help me! This never happens to James Potter, and I don't want it to!*  
James took a deep breath as Lily replied "uhuh?"  
"Could I have a word?" He glanced at Arabella, who smiled encouragingly at him, he supposed Sirius had told her what James was planning. She lifted up her books, and walked over to where Sirius and Remus where playing chess ("Ha ha Remus! Check!" "Sorry, Sirius...Checkmate!" "WHAT?") and James sat down.  
"Wotcha doing?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.  
"my potions essay. Awful, isn't it" she replied, smiling dejectedly at him.   
"Er- yeah," he replied, looking nervously around.   
He decided to begin. "I was just, you know, wondering if, um, well, there's this Hogsmeade weekend, and if you um, handed in your form, I was thinking, if you'd...like to go with me?" He looked up hopefully, to see Lily staring at him in utter amazement.   
  
*What the hell? James Potter, nervous and asking me on a date? Is this the James Potter I used to hate? Okay, my insides are on a roller coaster...* After Lily had thought this, which was a short time of about six seconds, she put James out of his despair. She smiled at James, and said  
"Well, sure! I'll meet you here at 12:00 on Saturday!" she said, enthusiastically.   
James smiled a heart-warming smile at her, and they decided to work on their other hours of tutoring. They each learnt a new spell, and talked about the Quidditch Cup, the awfulness of Slytherins, and many more things besides. Just before they headed off to bed, James winked at Lily and told to be at breakfast in time, so as not to miss Snape and Malfoy, as they would be feeling rather silly.  
  
As James snuggled up in bed that night, his gleeful expression betrayed his thoughts. Of course, he had never used to like Lily, but....he did now! He though of Jody, and the feeling in his stomach told him he still did like her...he shook the thoughts out of his head, fell asleep and dreamed of (A/N: why were you so against the pink elephants?? Why?) being the worlds greatest prankster, with a girl with Jody's body and Lily's personality at his side.  
  
  
  
Tada!!! Don't worry: They aren't gonna get together just quite yet! See that little button at the side? The blue one? It's calling you!! I'm not updating till I get 55 reviews, okay? 


	6. Of kisses and jokes

I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Of kisses and jokes  
  
  
  
Lily woke up the next morning, and wondered if she'd dreamt the night before. Had James Potter actually asked her out? *Well,* she thought. *There's only one way to find out!* Remembering what James had told her about not missing Snape and Malfoy, Lily hopped out of bed and got ready.  
  
10 minutes later, Lily was buttering a piece of toast down in the Great Hall, whose ceiling was a clear blue. Sure enough, like James had promised, in walked Snape and Malfoy… all at once the Hall began to giggle. The site has horrendous.  
  
Snape, wearing a pink "Hello Kitty" top with a pink mini- skirt looked around sulkily, wondering what all the fuss was about. Directly behind was Malfoy… his blonde hair had been spiked, while Snape's longish hair had been pulled into two greasy bunches. Malfoy was wearing a red boob tube, with the word "Gryffindor" on it in gold. His lower half was clad in an awful gold coloured long skirt with a slit right up it. It read "Rules", which was obviously embroidered in red. The two walked down to the Slytherin table, ignoring the "What, are you crazy?" looks.  
  
You had to hand it to James and Sirius. Sirius, almost as good at Charms as Lily, was telling the Gryffindors in a loud voice about the "Simple sleep" charm he had used to make the terrible twins sleep in late, while James was boasting about how he had transfigured the robes to look like his little sisters clothes… It was, Lily thought, a very enjoyable breakfast. The best bit was, of course, when James came over and kissed her on the cheek to say "Hello". Lily thought she could've died happy.  
  
Before Lily knew it, it was Saturday and time to go to Hogsmeade… Lily had decided to wear her dress robes: they were purple, and although most people had though they would look awful on Lily because of her red hair, as soon as they saw Lily, they banished this thought completely. Lily walked down the dormitory stairs and nervously over to James. He smiled, and said: "Lily, if you looked any better, we'd be dropping dead at the sight of you!" She smiled back, forgetting her nerves, and they walked down the stairs, out of the doors, and set on their way down to Hogsmeade.  
  
They decided to have a drink in the Three Broomsticks, so James ordered two Butterbeers and they sat down in a quiet corner. They talked and talked, about lessons, when they were little, best friends and even exes. When James glanced at his watch, he couldn't believe the time! Had he really been talking to Lily two hours? He asked her if she was hungry, and she thought about it, and replied that she was. The couple ordered some food, and wolfed it down. After they had finished, Lily suggested going on a walk. James replied in the affirmative, and they set off.  
  
"What did you think of my prank," asked James, turning towards Lily.  
  
"Your prank? Taking all the glory now, are we?" replied Lily, laughing. James looked indignant. "No!" he, making his eyes all puppy-dog and pouting.  
  
"Ah," said Lily, ruffling his hair.  
  
"The poor ickle Jamesy –Wamesy – Woo!" This time James laughed. Lily looked at him and smiled, and James felt his knees go weak. Before, he could control his emotions; he had leaned over and kissed Lily full on the lips.  
  
*Oh my god!* thought Lily. She kissed him back, nervously at first, but started to enjoy it. (A/N: I don't mean in that way!) After a while, they both pulled out, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. They strolled casually back up to the Castle, and walked into the common room, sat down, and made jokes till dinner. James' favourite was  
  
" Hey Lily, ask me if I'm an apple?"  
  
"Are you an apple?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Lily found this one so funny, she burst into hysterics.  
  
*We share the same sense of humour, too? Things just get better and better!* thought James dreamily. After dinner, they separated to do homework. Lily with Arabella and Shari, James with Sirius and Remus. Peter was in the hospital wing… his potion had backfired the previous day.  
  
That night, Lily couldn't sleep. She pulled out her diary and started to write.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I've changed loads, although it's only been six days. I'm now going out with James Potter! I changed my mind about him. I think he's grown up loads, and maybe I have a bit as well. HE were made tutor each other, and well, I suppose we just got talking… I really like him diary! I'm going to spend loads of time with him and Sirius and Remus. I think they think I'm a bit stuck up…  
  
Bye!  
  
Love,  
  
Lil xxx  
  
  
  
And with that, Lily closed the diary and promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? Come on, come on, review! I need at least 80 before I continue, so please please hit the LILAC button (I think its blue… you think its purple) and type a few words ;)  
  
Love ya!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine.*sighs* I wish it was though…hmm; I'd bring back James and Lily… have a Harry/Draco ship, then a Hermione/Harry one…infact, I'd have every ship possible ( 


	7. Lily, will you go out with me?

I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FELLOW WRITER AND HELPFUL FRIEND, LETHAL...IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANY OF HER FICS... HURRY UP AND DO SO! (And don't worry - she's not dead, she just helped me.)  
  
  
Chapter seven: Lily, will you go out with me?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, James was up in his dormitory...   
"Man, Prongs! I don't believe you!"  
"No, Padfoot, I really kissed her! And, for the first time in my life, I felt something! Usually, it's just some superficial blonde, but Lily... she's amazing!"  
  
Remus, Sirius ands James were sitting on their beds after a quick raid of the kitchen, eating ice cream and discussing Lily. They had decided, after a quick debate, that James had actually fallen for someone. That had been the easy part, they'd discovered it way back when Lily and James had returned to the common room. They were now discussing the more important matter of.... What should James do?  
  
Sirius immediate reaction had been blackmail, but Remus managed to persuade him that this was not a good idea. His next "bright" idea was that James should propose to Lily.   
"Well, you want to get her while you can, Prongsey! Girl are strange, she might decide you're too nice or something."  
"Well," began Remus dryly. "Girls might be strange, but not even a deluded, mentally ill and blind person would think James was perfect..."   
Remus was rewarded with a glare from James, and they continued.  
"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel...what's the worst that could happen?" asked Remus seriously.  
"What?" asked James distractedly. "That would be a disaster! Firstly, I don't even know she likes me, and second---"  
Sirius cut him off by saying "Well, really Prongs. What's the matter with you? Lily didn't act revolted when she kissed you, did she? No..." he answered himself, and then promptly carried on, "Lily's an intelligent girl, and if she wanted to dump you she would've done it by now!"   
This was perhaps the only sensible (well, nearly sensible) thing Sirius had ever said in his whole life, so James turned right around (he had been looking out the window) and gawped at him. "You know, Paddy, my good friend, you could actually be right!"  
Sirius smiled proudly.  
"Of course I'm right, Jamesie!" said Sirius, with an air of duh about him. "When have I ever been wrong?" he asked, not realising what a stupid question this was.   
"Well, Sirius," replied James, his usual sense of sarcasm and wit returning to him. "You want the long list, or the short one?"  
Sirius pouted.  
"If you two are just gonna talk to me like that, then I'm off!" he announced. With that, he bounced off the bed, still pouting, and made for the door.  
"Arabella and I shall have a lovely conversation. Bella will completely understand me," he continued.   
"Er- Sirius?" said Remus, interrupting Sirius in mid head-toss. "It's 1:30 at night. Are you sure Arabella will want you waking her up?"  
Sirius turned around and glared at him.   
"Fine then," he said, and both him, James and Remus knew he hadn't really intended to go down to Arabella, "I'll stay here."  
They wrapped up their conversation quickly; with James deciding he would ask Lily out the following day.   
  
The next morning, bright and early, James got up. He was a morning person; unlike the other 3 Marauders. He got dressed, had a shower, and headed down to the common room, armed with his Potions Essay. He was determined to finish it.   
By the time Remus and Sirius were emerging from the dormitory stairs, James had just finished the essay. The three of them set off for the Great Hall.  
  
Lily and her friends arrived down in the Great Hall approximately five minutes after James and co had done. Lily, of course, had told Amber, Arabella and Shari all about the night before. They had all looked at Lily in amazement; minus Arabella who had known Lily fancied James before Lily had admitted it to herself.   
  
Today however, the amazement had blossomed into excitement.  
"I just can't believe you kissed him, that's so sweet!" Amber squealed.  
"Yeah! He's so cute! But not half as cute as Remus." Shari gushed.  
"Oh, get over it." Arabella said and rolled her eyes. "It's just James Potter. You're talking about him like he's the hottest thing since sliced bread."  
"Sliced bread isn't hot," Amber shot back, before pulling a face and continuing   
"No! Can't we just be happy for our friend?"  
Lily quickly hushed her friends at the site of the Marauders grinning wildly at them, apparently hearing every word. Shari turned beet red and hid her face in a napkin. Arabella tried to suppress a smile at the pleased expression on Remus' face.  
  
Breakfast was a very calm affair. James and Lily were talking quietly in a corner. As were Arabella and Sirius (Sirius quiet? Wow.... Make a note everyone!), and Remus Shari and Amber were discussing something (clue - it starts with a "James and" - ends with a "Lily"), and everyone went of to the common room, feeling refreshed.   
  
The rest of the day flew by, with James dreading meeting Lily in the common room - what if she said no? Far too soon for his liking, it was 6:00, and James, once again, was making his way over to the table where Lily sat with her friends, yet again doing homework.   
*What is wrong with this Lily girl,* he thought, mentally frowning. *Every time I have to ask her something, she's always with a group of friends... and worse than that, she make's me nervous!*   
  
He took another deep breath, and said hesitantly,   
"Er- Lily? Could I have a word?   
"Sure!" replied Lily, beaming at him. She got up and followed him to the other end of the common room, where there were seat free. They sat down, and James did his best to ignore the brass band in James' stomach announcing his nervousness.  
"Lily," he began. "Lily- I was wondering if you know, since we had a good time on Saturday and everything - would you, you know, like to, er, go out with me?" he asked, and all of a sudden it was over. He looked up, nervous once more.  
"Oh, James," said Lily-  
  
  
And that's the end of the fic! And it's a cliffhanger!   
  
Well, you know the score by now: I own nothing, nothing at all.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
I want at least 100 reviews before I continue... I mean, there are people out there with 600! So, if you want the story continued, please say something! I need feedback, man! 


	8. Chapter Eight (I'm sick of the stupid ti...

Okay, here is the next chapter! I made it quite short, because its only a bit of meaningless fluff...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
  
Lily stared at James, a blank expression on her face.  
"James, is that what you really want? Because I don't want to get into a relationship that lasts three days and leaves me feeling heart-broken. So, if you're not ready to commit, I'll understand."  
James looked at her, his eyes full of concern.  
"Lily, I want you so much, it hurts. I've never felt like this before. In fact, I've never even asked someone out before... it was always some dumb blonde coming after me... actually, some of them were brunettes too, but..."  
James stopped himself.  
*You idiot!* He thought to himself. Another voice in the back of his mind said *actions speak louder than words...*  
So, before James knew what he was doing, he had leaned forward and kissed Lily on the lips.  
She pulled away from him, and looked him straight in the eyes.   
"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked softly.  
"I want it more than anything else in the world," he replied softly.  
James pulled up a chair.  
He leaned in once more, and kissed her tenderly on the lips again. This time, she responded.  
The common room seemed to disappear.  
*Wow* thought Lily. *I can't believe it... I'm now officially going out with James Potter! Somebody hit me on the head, this can't be real!*  
After James and Lily had finished, James whispered goodbye to Lily and walked over to Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
Sirius cheered loudly, and grinned at James.  
"From that kiss, Prongs, I reckon you two are an item!"  
James smiled back at the group, and sat down. Remus chuckled.   
"You seem dazed, James dearest. Is Lily too much for you?"  
James glowered. "Lily is perfect, and don't you insult her!"  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.   
"Yup." He said in an undertone to Peter and Remus. "James is in over his head..."  
  
  
The rest of the night went quickly, James and Lily decided to do some more tutoring, and both learnt new spells. Sirius was flirting with Arabella, and Remus and Shari were talking quietly. Peter had gone to bed after returning from the infirmary, he said he didn't feel well (A/N: DON'T feel sorry for him, okay? For all you know he could've gone to meet Voldie or something!!). After James and Lily had finished their tutoring, they joined the group and talked nearly all night.   
Sirius immediately became good friends with Lily, because they shared the same opinions on Quidditch. Sirius was the commentator for Quidditch matches, and him and Lily started a heated discussion with Remus and Amber, who had come to join them. The discussion went on long into the night, and when James, Arabella and Shari, who were watching from the sidelines finally put a stop to the debate, Sirius and Lily refused to surrender.  
*How pretty she looks when she argues,* thought James dreamily.   
  
When everyone apart from Lily and James had gone to bed, they kissed goodnight and retired themselves.  
  
As Lily got ready for bed, she decided that going out with James was a good decision all round. She really liked Sirius and Remus; and she would learn some Transfiguration without being bored!   
Lily clambered into her four-poster, and fell asleep.  
  
"Lily!" whispered a voice.  
"Euh," groaned Lily. "Who's there?" She sat up, and jumped.  
"James!" She whispered in horror. "What the hell are you doing here?! It's -" Lily looked down at her watch - " - 1 O Clock in the morning!"  
James grinned. "I thought we could go for a little midnight stroll..." He trailed off suggestively, with a look of innocence on his face.  
"I know an empty classroom," he continued, and to his surprise, Lily grinned.  
"Come on then!" She said leaping out of bed.   
*Oh, my god!* thought James. Lily's body was perfect. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and beckoned to her.   
"I've got an invisibility cloak" He whispered. He wrapped it around her, and they tiptoed down the stairs, out the common room, round a few corridors, and finally arrived at a Charms Classroom. Lily gasped for breath, clutching a stitch in her side. They walked quietly into the classroom, but James threw out an arm to stop her.   
"I heard something..." He looked around, and to his delight he saw too figures kissing.  
It was Snape and Malfoy!  
  
Lily and James looked at each other in amazement, and silently nodded. They backed out of the room quietly, walked into the one next to it, and burst into quiet laughter.  
"What was that?" asked Lily, stifling her laughter.  
"That, my dear Lily, was true love!" They burst into fresh suppressed giggles.   
James smiled mischievously, and said with a glint in his eye. "Now, Lili love, remind me what we came here for..."  
Lily licked her lips, and pressed them against James'.  
His tongue responded, and they both felt the most contented they had in a long time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
And there you have it!  
That was a nice bit of fluff... don't worry, things will hot up soon enough :)  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! I refuse to write if I don't get a sufficient amount!  
  
  
Bye! 


	9. Christmas

A/N: Okay, I feel I have to apologize! I took so damn LONG getting this chapter up, I don't know how you haven't forgotten about it! But, here is my excuse: I had exams.  
Pathetic excuse, isn't it?  
I'm sorry!! :(  
  
Okay, just before we start, here is the disclaimer:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that were in the books, and the characters you do not recognise are based on living people I know, and they pretty much own themselves. Oh, I own the plot (Plot? There's a plot to this?).  
  
Now, just before we start, here is the dedication:  
  
THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY PERSON SLINKIMALINKI, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS JEN!  
  
And now, let the story begin!  
  
  
  
I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
  
Chapter Nine - Christmas!  
  
  
  
Life was good for Lily. She was doing well in school, thanks to the tutoring, and she had many friends; Remus understood her points of view, Sirius and Lily got on enormously, and James... James and Lily were soul mates. No one could remember when he or she had seen a happier couple. The Gryffindors were the favourites for the house and quidditch cup, and Lily was very contented. Except from the occasional "James Potter fan-club member" trying to beat her up, Lily was very pleased.  
  
One morning, near to Christmas, Lily rose early. She wrote in her diary,   
  
("Life is good, now, diary. I'm really starting to love The Marauders like they are my brothers, apart from James of course!)  
  
and wandered down slowly to the common room. There she found Remus, James Sirius and Peter.  
"Hi, guys!" she said brightly.  
"LILY!!!" cried Sirius, as if he was seeing Lily for the first time in years, instead of hours. "Lily! How are you?" Sirius hugged her fiercely, and she laughed, and hugged him back. They sat down, and Lily turned to James, who gave her a good morning kiss.  
  
"What are you doing," asked Lily curiously. The boys were huddled round an old piece of parchment, and were examining it carefully.  
"Planning our Christmas escapades," said Remus, looking up and smiling at Lily warmly. All of the Marauders except Peter were staying for the Christmas holidays. (A/n: Well, would you have let him stay, huh?)  
"I see," replied Lily, nodding. James had shown her the Marauders Map a few weeks ago, when they had just started going out. Lily, although disapproving at first, had soon warmed up to the idea of the Marauders Map.   
  
The boys rolled up the parchment, and all five of them began to talk. Lily and James whispered to each other quietly, and Remus, Sirius and Peter started yet another heated discussion on quidditch, this time on World - Wide teams. Before they knew it, it was breakfast, and the common room had began to fill up. Arabella joined them, and she and Sirius, who were now officially going out, kissed good morning. The group set off for breakfast, which, as usual, was a very noisy affair.  
  
The remainder of the day was very tedious. As it was only a couple of days before the Christmas holidays, everyone was in high spirits, and no one wanted to work. They had Potions last, and the Professor didn't seem to believe in "holidays" or "not working". The class brewed potions in silence, not daring to cross the Professor. One long lesson later, the group emerged, elated. James, so happy that the term was finally over, shouted in ecstasy, and was seen by Professor McGonagall, who gave him detention. This, unfortunately for Professor McGonagall, pleased James even more - he was trying to achieve "The most detentions a Hogwarts student has ever and will ever get" along with Sirius. So far they were doing very well - they had already managed to beat the James, so happy that the term was finally over, shouted in ecstasy, and was seen by Professor McGonagall, who gave him detention. This, unfortunately for Professor McGonagall, pleased James even more - he was trying to achieve "The most detentions a Hogwarts student has ever and will ever get" along with Sirius. So far they were doing very well - they had already managed to beat the school record of 512.  
  
  
"Lily!" cried a voice, bringing Lily abruptly back to consciousness. "Lily!! Lily, get out of bed now!" The voice, though still loud, sounded distant.  
Lily opened her eyes, and sat up, groggily. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep, and then she remembered. It was Christmas! Shaking her head vigorously, still trying to rid the sleep from her mind, Lily spied a fairly large pile of presents at the bottom of her bed. Grabbing both the dressing gown and the pile of presents, all bleariness gone, she tore down the stairs. There she met James, who was looking impatient.  
"Come on, up to my dormitory!" he cried, and before Lily had time even to react he had hoisted her up into his strong arms, and was carrying her into his dormitory.   
  
Lily was dropped onto James' bed, half screaming - half laughing, and she sat up and looked around. Remus was unwrapping a present carefully, while Sirius, being Sirius, was characteristically tearing a piece of wrapping to shreds, surrounded by masses of the stuff. He looked up and grinned at Lily, and exclaimed "Happy Christmas Lily - Pilly!" loud enough for the whole castle to hear.   
  
Lily just grinned right back at him, feeling the happiest she had done in ages. She stared at her pile of presents, and began to unwrap them, in a Sirius fashion.   
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter had all joined together, and got Lily a top broom.  
"Oh my god!!" cried Lily, not sounding unlike James' phoney fan club.  
She beamed at Remus and Sirius, thanking each of them hundreds of times.  
  
Then, Lily turned to her last present. It was a small box, and Lily immediately knew whom it was from - she had received presents from her family, and all of her friends. Only James was left. She carefully unwrapped it this time, opened the box, and uncovered a minute chain. It was gold, and had a heart locket resting at the bottom of the chain. Cautiously, Lily opened the heart, and saw a tiny photo frame. She looked up, quizzically, at James.  
"All you do is keep pictures of whoever you want to talk to in it!" He said, grinning broadly.   
"You mean all I have to do is put a picture of you in it and I could be miles away and I could still talk to you?" cried Lily, in amazement.  
"Yup!!" exclaimed James, looking proud. Lily jumped off the bed, and hugged Sirius, Remus and James fiercely.   
"Thank - you!" she squealed, still holding them very tight. After she had let go, Remus noticed that she had tears in her eyes.  
"Lily?" he asked in alarm. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" Lily sniffed and nodded.  
"I've just never had so many nice presents!" she said.   
James laughed, and hugged her again.   
"Come on, troopers!" shouted Sirius, making them all jump. "It's Christmas day!! I want to see everybody showered, dressed and ready in 10 minutes. Meet you here in the common room!"   
Everyone ran to get ready, and in precisely 10 minutes, they were all ready. Since it was already 8:30, the group went down to breakfast. There was only one table set, the staff table, so the Marauders and Lily sat down next to some Ravenclaw, who they knew relatively well. Breakfast was the same as usual; it was the dinner everyone in the castle was looking forward to.   
  
After, breakfast, James, Remus, Sirius and Lily decided to have a snowball fight. Snow as falling thick and fast, and, surprisingly, Remus won, after Lily had surrendered, and James and Sirius started making a snow - man. When they were all shivering, the group went inside to the warm common room, and played many games. Lily introduced the Marauders to the wonders of "Charades", and they had a great evening. Soon, it was time to go down to dinner, and when they had just reached the corridor leading to the Great Hall, delicious wafts of the Christmas Dinner smelt their way into the Marauders' (and Lily's) nostrils.   
  
They reached the hall, and sat down. There were masses and masses of food; the house elves had really outdone themselves. The group piled their plates high, pulled crackers, and had a great time.   
"Happy Christmas" said Lily, softly to James.  
He lent over and kissed her on the cheek, and they smiled at each other.  
"Awwww..." sighed Sirius happily, "Young love."  
"Doesn't it make you sick?" said a Ravenclaw 6th year, sourly.  
"Now, now, Eric" reprimanded Sirius loudly. "Lily and James are in love!"  
And with that, nearly everyone on the table burst into laughter, including Lily and James, who both looked embarrassed.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
And there you have it...  
  
You see that button at the bottom of the screen? Well, why don't click it, type some nice words... and, I swear, you'll be AMAZED at what it does!  
  
  
(Please give me some reviews... you can even mention some plot ideas, I promise I'll take them into account! :)) 


	10. ~*~Epilogue~*~

I loathe you, or is it love?  
  
~ Epilogue ~  
  
  
  
  
It was bright and sunny day, as Lily and the Marauders hauled their huge bags into an empty compartment and sat down, puffed out. The remainder of the year had passed quickly, and Lily and James had stayed a couple, though not without a few bust ups on the way...  
  
Mid-way through the long journey home, after James and Sirius had bought out the whole of the food trolley that came along their way, the conversation lapsed into silence.   
  
Peter was snoring loudly, Remus was immersed in a book, Lily was lying quietly, her head on James' lap, James was dozing off and Sirius was sitting, and for once in his life, looking thoughtful.  
  
"James?" whispered Lily quietly.   
"Yeah Lil?" replied James sleepily.  
"Can I come and stay at your house sometime in the summer?" she asked, almost cautiously.  
"Of course!" he said. "You know my mum won't mind!"  
Lily bit her lip. "It's not that I don't want to go home or anything, its just that Petunia hates me..."  
"Oh, Lily," began James. "Petunia doesn't HATE you, she's just jealous of you!"  
"Yeah, I guess" responded Lily uncertainly.  
She sat up, and smiled at him.  
"I love you, James," she said, her voice conveying the emotion she felt.  
James kissed her gently.  
"I love you too, Lil. More than I ever thought was possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There!! My fic is now complete :)  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
I might do a sequel, I might not...  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!  
Tell me if you hated it; tell me if you liked it...  
  
Please tell me where I could improve!! Please!!!  
  
  
Lots of love and muses,  
  
Sineadluv.  
  
  
p.s I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers, especially Jen and Tala... I love you guys!! 


	11. THANKYOU!!

Thanks!  
  
  
Okay, this is the THANKYOU!! Chapter.  
  
  
Now, I'm going to say thanks to all you people who reviewed, and said nice things. I love you guys!!  
  
If you reviewed in the first chapter, I won't right down your name in the next chapter or whatever, okay? Or, I might mention you twice by mistake!  
  
Okay, starting off with the first chapter:  
  
Supafynechick  
BabBlGrL  
Novalee  
Alyssa  
Audrey (not signed)  
Raquel Lily  
Dracorulz  
Potterschik (not signed)  
Lavender  
Von dooby  
BlueIce  
Lucky aka Jessica-Canada/OGM  
  
  
Thank you, all you people! The ones I've looked up are great writers, I'm honoured you liked my story!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Kuja's Girl  
Karly (not signed in)  
- (Surprisingly, not signed in!)  
emmie (unsigned)  
Lilu, writing as Lethal  
Master Numair Luhan Salmalin  
Gigi  
  
  
Lots of love to all of you, I didn't think that chapter was very good, but you liked it!! Thank you!!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Riauna  
AmiAmiNSusu  
Ariana  
Summer Lyon  
Jay Da Fighta (unsigned)  
Princess Evil  
Solid Gold Buddhist Raccoon  
Calistal  
Satans Little Princess  
  
  
Thanks for all of you reviewers, especially to BlueIce - I didn't mention you but you've reviewed most of my chapters, so thank you!!  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Lutra (not signed)  
Dreaming Cancer  
Lauren Black (unsigned)  
Madame Padfoot (not signed in, but I know you've got an account anyhoo!)  
Darkdevil4eva1989  
Princess Cherryblossom  
FaeriePrincess23  
Ayla Pascal (unsigned, but, hey, I know you too, you're in hpfanficlibrary!)  
Unshed Tears  
Coolgirl947@aol.com  
  
  
Lol! Lots of you commented upon the Pink Elephants, which I'm still ready to defend...  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Danie  
Slinkimalinki (who wasn't signed in either... why not?)  
Allison (unsigned)  
Jena  
Pyrochicks  
WildWitch  
Impatient  
Kelly-Bee  
Allison  
Amy (the last five people weren't signed in)  
UltimateFairyQueen  
AmandaPanda  
Weasley-Gurl  
SnowDiamond  
Lolo1690  
Dayna (last two unsigned)  
Lily Evans  
Sky (not signed in)  
  
Wow! 18 new reviewers!! I'd like to thank Master Numair Luhan Salmalin, who's reviewed every chapter up to now. Thank you!!  
  
Sixth chapter:  
  
Peppermint  
Katherine (not signed in)  
No name (not s.i.)  
Lizza (not s.i)  
Lutra (not s.i, but your review made me laugh!!)  
Erin Potter  
Ice Princess  
Kelly (unsigned)  
Rose  
Lindsey (unsigned)  
Princess101 (not s.i)  
Gray frog  
  
Thank you to Lindsey, who says she printed out my story!! Wow!!  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
DarkWolf125  
Pamela (not s.i)  
Sierra Sitruc  
Collin (unsigned)  
~*Crystal Lily*~  
Virginia Wood  
Jess  
Aurora riddle (~*Crystal Lily*~ onwards are all unsigned)  
Luna Angelus  
Madame Padfoot  
Eris, Queen of the Shadows  
Tiger Lily  
Bad Gurl  
SeaS (unsigned)  
  
  
Thanks for all of those reviews, as you know I was going to quit, but, hey, you made me change my mind!!  
  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
  
Candid camera  
sCHEm  
chooch and liz  
mashi girl (last two unsigned)  
Leigh Black  
Chiki  
Jade (last 2 not s.i)  
Sierra*Sitruc  
Wickedgirl  
  
Thanks! :) There were more reviewers than that, but only around 10 new ones!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Lightning (Hey, Jo... you didn't sign in!)  
Charlie (also known as wickedgirl)  
Red (not s.i)  
kELLY (unsigned)  
Slinkimalinki (lol, Jen, that was such a long review, I HAD to mention you!!)  
dandylion345  
Lily Ann Potter  
Jennifer (last three not s.i)  
rinoa  
  
  
Ooh, LOTS and LOTS of worship given out to all your reviewers... I love you all!! Lots of thanks to rinoa especially, I really liked your review, the vain person that I am!  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
*PrInCeSs* (unsigned)  
debz024  
SeraphAngel (who couldn't log in)  
AshliRyTe  
teddy  
Eleana23  
Kar  
Anon (hmm... not s.i)  
Tess  
Kelly  
ramz  
el monte princess  
Phoenix Heart (Tess downward were not s.i)  
Revia  
sunprincess  
tta  
hpfan1750  
DNA_901  
  
  
Well, there you have it! According to that, I got 118 different reviewers!! I'm very happy that lots of you wanted a sequel, and, who knows, some day soon I may get an urge to continue my fic!  
  
In the meantime, why not check out Lavender, Yasmin, Lethal, Slinkimalinki, if you can manage to find them... at the mo, ff.net's search engine is disabled...  
  
But never mind!!  
  
  
One last time, I'd just like to say thanks a lot for all your reviews, and this is Sineadluv wishing you the best.  
  
Bye!!! 


End file.
